My Worst Fear
by CraftyBebe
Summary: Draco and Ginny have been married for two years. And Draco decides to leave


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the Lyrics to "My Worst Fear"   
  
My Worst Fear  
  
Draco and Ginny had been married now for 2 years. Neither of them seemed to be happy, it seemed like something was missing between the two of them that they had back in their school days. Their passion for each other no longer was visible to the outer world, plus they couldn't agree on anything. Finally Draco came to the conclusion he had enough. He was going to leave her.  
  
Last night you gave me a kiss  
  
You didn't know it, but I was awake when you did  
  
It was about five in the morning and Draco was thinking about how he was about to leave Ginny with no warning. He felt her stir next to him but he kept still. He felt her soft lips brush his cheek as she lifted herself from the bed. His body quivered at the sudden warmth.   
  
You were quiet, you were gonna let me sleep  
  
So I just laid there pretending to be  
  
You said some things you didn't   
  
Know I could hear  
  
He heard her talking to herself as she walked around the bed and into their bathroom. She kept talking about how their life together was beginning to fall apart. She spoke of hating it all, and that she had missed the way the use to be.......when they loved each other. And that when she said it. " I still love you Draco and I always will."  
  
And the words "I love you" never   
  
Sounded so sincere  
  
Draco was in complete shock at those words coming from her mouth. He knew she wasn't lying to him. His heart broke for her just because he was going to leave her today. He took a deep breath collecting himself.  
  
It's gonna make it hard to tell you that I'm leaving  
  
Now that I know just how much you care  
  
You finally gave me one good reason not to go  
  
But staying here is my worst fear  
  
Slowly he fell back to sleep and he thought he felt her warm body back in bed with him. He dreamed of her for the remainder of the time he slept. He dreamed of her silky auburn curls. He could feel it flowing between his fingers. He dreamed of her soft warm bare skin against his the first night they slept together. He dreamed of all the good times they had and the day they got married. That morning he awoke and looked at the clock that read 7:45. He slowly rolled out of the bed remembering her saying how much she still loved him.  
  
This morning I rolled out of bed  
  
Recalling all the sweet things you said  
  
Draco's smile turned to a frown as he remembered today he was going to leave. No he wasn't having second thought on this. So far this marriage had not worked, and it was slowly killing the both of them. He sighed and went into the bath room to brush his teeth and hair. When he came back out he called her name, but there was no answer.  
  
This was the day I was gonna hurt you bad  
  
Called out your name, but you  
  
Didn't answer back  
  
This was odd he called her again but no answer. Slowly he walked out of the room searching the house high and low. He called her name over and over. Finally coming to the kitchen.  
  
I searched the house to find out what was wrong  
  
On the counter there he found a sweet note from her. She wrote of their failed marriage, of how she really wished she could make it work. But she couldn't the only thing that could help was leaving him. She was so sorry and he saw a stain where a tear had rolled off her soft cheek onto the paper. Her hand writing was scribbled and was hard to read. And this was when he realized she had left him.  
  
Like a ton of bricks, it hit me you were gone  
  
It's gonna make it hard to tell you that I'm leaving  
  
Now that I know just how much you care  
  
You finally gave me one good reason not to go  
  
But staying here is my worst fear  
  
Draco took in a deep breath. They both wanted to leave, they both cared for each other still. Why couldn't they make this work? Why did it have to end like this? He questioned himself over and over, but couldn't come up with an answer. He knew from the beginning there was something missing between the two but why couldn't he fix that?  
  
All along I knew that there was   
  
Something missing  
  
He knew the only thing the both could do was leave. Nothing could help them. They had tried. This hurt him more then he thought it would. He wondered now where she had headed off to but thought it best to never come into contact with her again. Neither of them would be able to handle it. He fought the lump in his throat knowing guys shouldn't cry.  
  
And only one thing left to do  
  
I had to leave behind this life that  
  
We'd been living  
  
But the only thing that left was you  
  
It's gonna make it hard to tell you that I'm leaving  
  
Now that I know just how much you care  
  
You finally gave me one good reason not to go  
  
But being alone is my worst fear  
  
Draco went back to his room and packed all his belongings and one picture of Ginny. He sat down on their bed and stared at her sweet loving face. He couldn't let go of it, he couldn't let go of the memories they had made. He got up still holding her picture and picked up his suitcase walking out the door. He walked over to his blue 1966 mustang and placed everything into the back seat. He opened the drivers door and sat down. He stayed there looking over the house he was about to leave and never come back. He couldn't believe this was happening. He turned on the engine and put it into drive, and pulled out of the drive.  
  
And staying here is my worst fear. 


End file.
